


Endure

by Writteraddict



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/pseuds/Writteraddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers into darkness!</p><p> </p><p>For STID Kink prompt : [Marcus/Khan, hostage, non-con] I am in need of some background stories for Khan while he was held hostage to Admiral Marcus. As much as he loathes Markus and his manipulation over him, he doesn't have much choice. After all, he is willing to do anything to save his crews -- developing weaponry, building military vessels and sometimes...sexually submitting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dark little fill.

Trigger waring: Non-con!

Endure

Khan's face is blank as he is led into the pristine office his hands in the heavy, magnetized manacles behind his back. He won't let this pathetic man get a reaction from him anymore than he already has. As Marcus slowly circles him, Khan can see a darkness in the old man's eyes. A pathetic hunger for power that goes far beyond his ambitions in Starfleet. Or maybe it's because of them. He is head of the organization now, and Marcus wants more than to control the non military organization.

He can smell the perversion as the man looks him up and down.

"Well, I have to admit that your work so far has been impressive. Three hundred years out of time and you still have made more progress than any of the other RnD teams."

As Marcus drags a finger along Khan's shoulder, the younger man tenses to rigidity, his mind rebelling at once when he realizes just what the admiral has in mind.

"If you think that I can't kill you just as easily with my hands behind my back as I can with them free, you're wrong," he warns, his tone never rising but every inch of his powerful body screaming do not touch if you want to remain whole.

Chucking darkly as he takes a fist full of Khan's hair, Marcus yanks back the man's head. "And if you think simply killing your precious crew is the worst I can do, you're wrong. If you so much as scratch me, I will wake ten up, keep them locked in their pods, and light them on fire one at a time so the rest can watch as they burn to death. I can make sure that each and every one of them dies in utter agony. Now you are going to give me what I want, everything I want, or I will make them suffer," Marcus sneered, his lips brushing the shell of Khan's ear.

The genetically engineered man didn't respond but he also didn't fight as he was bent over the admiral's desk, his face utterly impassive as his pants were pushed down his legs and a sick finger pressed unceremoniously against his hole. There is no care in the touches and he is only prepared enough to make him slick before something much larger than one finger is tearing into him, tearing him apart. Only a slight hiss pulls from between his teeth as he grits them against the pain, his fingers clenched into tight fists to keep them from ripping into the older man's flesh.

"Nnngh, fuck that's tight. Take it! Take it all! You're mine now, John. You're mine to fuck -ngh- and to...hurt whenever I want. You...will submit to me and I will use...everything you have to offer until you know...who is truly superior."

The admiral is too caught up in his own pleasure to see the glint in Khan's eyes as he fucks the torn and bloody hole ruthlessly. He doesn't see the darkness and control in the beautiful and embittered face. Marcus is a child pulling the wings off a fly compared to what Khan is capable of but he is too naive to see that Khan will never be John Harrison like he has planned. Khan is a leader, a ruler, and in command of his darkness, harnessing it to do great and terrible things.

Marcus can't even imagine what Khan is planning to do to him, the pain he will cause the insect violating him. But Khan has already promised himself that Marcus will die horribly, terrified, like the pathetic, lower life form that he is; when the time is right. 

Until then he will endure.


End file.
